


and, we'll never let you go

by verucaa



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Not Beta Read, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: 'Robin walked through the door, perching himself on the edge of Captain's bed, "Think it's Death Day," he sighed, pointing at the clock that was slowly ticking over twelve-oh-six."Oh, Robin..." Despite rumours, Cap wasn't a robot. He did have feelings and sympathy for others when their anniversary came up, "Can I help in any way?""Want..." Robin's face scrunched up, seemingly in thought, "Want... cuddle pile."Captain cocked his head in thought, "In my bed?"Robin gave an eager nod.'
Relationships: ghosts/happiness, platonic ghosts
Comments: 22
Kudos: 174





	and, we'll never let you go

**Author's Note:**

> idk Robin probably doesn't remember his death day but here we are!! this is platonic but could be read as julian/thomas a little bit

The Captain - much to his misfortune - was used to a cold bed. Even when he was alive, the left side of his bed would be neatly made morning to night, the cleanliness only blemished by the soft movements Captain had made in his sleep in the pitch black his room had been plunged into. What could he say? He's a busy man, he has no time for people to be sleeping on the other side of his bed. 

He ignores the dreams of his lieutenant.

In death, it's even colder. His own body is chilled at all times, it bothered him originally, but he'd gotten used to it after about twenty years. Captain was sure the others were used to it as well, especially the ones that had been dead before him, but he noticed the way their hands crossed their chests, cupping their arms and blowing air into palms. 

Taking the recently passed Heather Button's bedroom was a lovely change, the window shining outwards onto the wide garden. The soft, warm light of the sun woke the Captain every morning, pushing its rays through the open curtains that hadn't been closed in years. Sometimes he wished he could close them, maybe then he wouldn't be woken every morning by shadows on his face. 

However, it was winter. There was no sun and the Captain was cold. Colder than usual.

He assumed that Alison's half-wit of a husband (albeit, Michael would make a fine soldier if not for his dimwittedness) had removed some windows, cut holes in the wall, whatever the two living people in the house wanted to do with the surrounding walls. As much as it saddened him, it wasn't his choice what to do with Button House. 

"Cap," A voice grunted from the doorway. It was closed, of course, but Robin had stuck his head through it, phasing through the wood as though it wasn't there.

"Ah," Captain murmured, keeping his voice low, "Robin. What can I do for you?" 

Robin walked through the door, perching himself on the edge of Captain's bed, "Think it's Death Day," he sighed, pointing at the clock that was slowly ticking over twelve-oh-six.

"Oh, Robin..." Despite rumours, Cap wasn't a robot. He did have feelings and sympathy for others when their anniversary came up, "Can I help in any way?"

"Want..." Robin's face scrunched up, seemingly in thought, "Want... cuddle pile."

Captain cocked his head in thought, "In my bed?" 

Robin gave an eager nod. 

"Well," The Captain huffed, "I guess... we could do that."

"Go get others!" Robin bellowed, hastily scrambling out of the room. Captain assumed that meant he was going to get them, though they would probably take a while to convince. Kitty, Pat and Julian wouldn't - Kitty and Pat just loved being around the others and Julian lived for some drama to happen - but Fanny, Mary and Thomas liked having their own space, especially during the night. Thomas barely slept anyway, desperately working on his 'poetry.'

Captain usually would be against sleeping with all the others. He wasn't massive fond of it as well, but Robin was like a little child. It was hard to say no to the flea-ridden caveman. Despite, you know, being a flea-ridden caveman. Captain thought Robin had even said he had worms at some point.

"Right, what's all this then?" The brash voice of Julian called, as he came through the door, Kitty peeking behind him.

"Oh, hello Captain!" Kitty cried happily, throwing herself onto the bedspread. She curled her legs around her body, smoothing out the frills of her dress.

Captain gave a sharp nod, "Kitty."

"You agreed to _this_?" Julian scoffed, sitting his legs in a straddle position in the corner. Captain winced and vowed to keep his eyes above waist-level for the entire night.

"It's Robin's death day," Captain sniffed, "It would be rude to decline his offer, he's the eldest."

Julian pulled a face, acknowledging Captain's words. The room fell silent for a few minutes, Captain sat with his legs down one side of the bed and Kitty humming quietly to herself. There was a soft noise as Pat and Mary entered through the door, Mary's hands wringing around together and Pat smiling rather brightly, despite the tiredness in his face.

"Patrick, Mary! Wonderful of you to join us," Captain declared, turning around to face them.

"Hello, mate," Pat hummed, sitting down in between Captain and Kitty. Mary sat next to Julian, sat with her legs crossed and her arms cupping around her arms. 

Robin entered the room with a grunt, dragging Thomas behind him with Fanny following with an annoyed look on her face. The caveman forced them down, placing Thomas to sit with his legs across one of Julian's and Fanny to fold up next to Kitty, who immediately began to indulge her in a conversation.

"Good job, Robin," The Captains said and Robin gave a grunt as he threw himself into the middle of all of them. Mary gave a yelp as his elbow landed into her lap and pushed him away, causing Robin to fall, pressing his head against Captain's knee.

"So... what did you want us here for?" Fanny asked, her eyebrows knitting together and her mouth turning into a frown. 

Ah, Robin hadn't told them yet. 

"Well, Fanny-"

"Sleep," Robin murmured, cutting off the Captain. 

"Yes, Robin, but I-"

"Sleep."

And, with that, Robin pulled himself upwards, leaning his head into the Captain's lap and pushing his legs outwards into a laying position. Captain relaxed slightly, sagging back against the wooden bed frame. Wide eyes glanced at them until Kitty shrugged and leant her head on Pat's shoulder, her legs tucked under the frills of her dress as she sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

Pat seemed happy with the situation and, like Captain, pressed himself into the bed frame. Their shoulders were touching gently, a soft press of clothing against one another. Although Pat was cold - freezing even - the Captain couldn't help but feel warm, if only on the inside. Robin threw his legs over Pat's knees, stretching himself out like a cat.

Fanny had rested her head on the pillow (Captain hadn't expected her to come at all, she was the eldest, she needed her space) and lay down softly next to Kitty. She wasn't touching anyone, nor cuddling like the others was but Robin seemed happy she was here. Thomas had clambered over Julian and tucked himself between the MP and Mary, still technically laying on them as the bed was only small. 

"Oh!" Mary called suddenly, heaving herself upwards from the bed and scurrying out of the room. 

Silence passed over them.

"Am I really that bad?" Thomas scoffed, offended. He spread out from touching Julian in the new space Mary had left. Robin opened his eyes and gave a whine, a pathetic dog-sounding noise that echoed around the room. 

The whine was short-lived, as Mary came back through the walls with Humphrey's head clasped in her hands, "We can't forgets him..." She murmured, climbing back into her position and shoving Thomas out of the way so she could tuck Humphrey in a soft blanket, just under her arm. Thomas gave a huff, now practically laying on top of Julian's singular leg and chest. Julian raised his eyebrows and smirked, pushing his head back to let Thomas grimace and lean into the crook of Julian's neck. 

It all fell silent and, for once, it was peaceful. 

Captain let his eyes flicker close, the sound of Julian's snores filling the room as Fanny grumbled for him to shut up. 

He liked them. Sometimes. 

* * *

It had been much too quiet this morning. Alison was used to Kitty in bed next to her, Thomas sitting next to her in the kitchen and begging for her attention, Robin asking her to write down something for him on his newspaper. They hadn't been around this morning, even when Alison was checking around every room in the house, none of them came to her asking for the television switched on. 

The only place she hadn't checked was Captain's bedroom. She'd risked the others, opening the doors into the silent rooms with no ghosts. 

Alison pressed the handle down as gently as possible, whispering the Captain's name as she pushed it open. She usually respected their spaces (even if they didn't do it in exchange for her) as she didn't want another group of angry ghosts pestering her. 

The room was dimly lit, the lights off and curtains only slightly shut - Julian, maybe, pushed them - and the sound of heavy breathing and snorts filled the room. Alison smiled gently, she'd never seen them so friendly with one another. Pat and Captain leaning on one another, Kitty snuggled into Fanny's side, Thomas practically on top of Julian's sleeping frame and Mary cupping Humphrey's head in her arms. Robin lay across all of them, limbs were thrown outwards in a starfish. 

Alison giggled. She closed the door.

**Author's Note:**

> the ghosts r touch starved and have trauma. that's it. that's the story


End file.
